Broken Heart
by shegal92
Summary: Inspired by "Bonding"; takes place after "Hidden Talent". There's the smartest, the prettiest, the strongest... And she's the one that has whatever's left over. Can she prove them wrong?


Disclaimer: I don't own Bonnie, her two older sisters, or Bonnie's mother. I own the third oldest sister.

This idea popped into my head after the Bonding episode, though it takes place after Hidden Talent. No, it's not about Shego and Drakken. This is my second one where Shego and Drakken aren't in it at all. Kind of creepy in a way. And, like in Reflection, it's about one of the lesser known characters. Now that I've given you some clues, chew on them for a minute and proceed to read.

Broken Heart

By shegal92

A young girl stared out the window of her mother's car, wishing she never have to face her sisters again. She looked down at the second place trophy, smiling. She had done her goal: beat perfect Kim Possible. But she hadn't won first place, her family's expectation of her. Lisa and Ashley would be furious at her. Who wouldn't? They had worked their butts off, too. Even Brittney, two years older than Bonnie, had sacked first place. What did she have to do to have a talent, something that the other Rockwaller girls didn't have?

"It wasn't your fault, Bon-Bon. You did great." Her mother told her.

"It was the judges. They wouldn't know talent if it bit them on the nose." She giggled after this.

"That's not the point! The point is I lost to a boy! Lisa's gonna rip me to shreds!"

"Don't be silly. Sure they'll be disappointed, but they wouldn't lay a finger on Momma's pride and joy." If only she knew, the nights they beat up on her.

Not physically beating her up, emotionally beating her up. Lisa was the smartest, Ashley was the prettiest, and Brittney was the strongest. They had always told her that she had whatever was left over, but she had to prove them wrong. She had a talent, she was special. She just didn't have it down yet.

They pulled into the driveway and the rest of the Rockwaller clan ran out; the smartest, the prettiest, the strongest, and the leader. Bonnie hid the trophy behind her back. Dad would understand she tried her hardest, but what about her sisters?

"Let's go into the family room and Bon-Bon will tell you all about it."

"So, what did you get? Participant's medal?" Ashley and Lisa giggled.

"Oh no, Ashley. They don't reward last place." Lisa laughed her hideous mocking laugh.

"I did place!" Bonnie said defiantly. They all looked at her, meaning her sib's. Mom and Dad were already inside their house.

"Good job, Bonnie." Bonnie felt great when Brittney complimented her. She was the only sister that would do that.

Bonnie's sisters walked ahead of her; the prettiest, the smartest, and the strongest. What was Bonnie Rockwaller? Was she really all that was left over? Bonnie looked at the rows of ribbons and trophies and medals and certificates that lined the wall. The prettiest, the smartest, the strongest, and all that was left over. All Bonnie had under her section were participant's things and some third or second place things. Bonnie was never first.

Even Mrs. Rockwaller had some first place things. She was great with arts and crafts, often entering them into the Middleton fair. She always won first or second. But Bonnie liked to look at her father's the most. He had done every sport invented and won whatever sports competition there was. That was before the accident. But even after the car crash, he kept on going. His wheelchair wasn't about to stop him. Bonnie loved how even when life dealed him the hardest cards, he still played them. If Bonnie was ever going to win, she'd dedicate it to her father. Her father said she had determination, skill, patience, and commitment for an army of people. All she needed was a talent.

"There's our champ!" Her father rolled over to her. She hugged him with one arm, not wanting anyone to see her second place.

"We're waiting!" Ashley said impatiently.

"Well, I didn't get first or third. I got second." Bonnie smiled, hoping she didn't disappoint her father.

"Way to go, honey! You did awesome! I'm so proud of you!" Bonnie and her father embraced again.

"Go Bonnie!" Brittney cheered.

"Three cheers for Bon-Bon. Hip, Hip..." No one joined Mrs. Rockwaller.

"I can't believe it. I knew Runt couldn't do it."

"Lisa, you should be glad for Bonnie."

"Well, I'm not. And I'm not going to change." First the smartest left, then the prettiest, and with reluctance, the strongest followed.

"I told you second place wasn't good enough!" Bonnie ran. Why didn't she have a talent?

Bonnie slammed the door to her sanctuary and flung herself onto the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had failed, not only to herself but to her sib's. She could've done better, she could've won. But she had settled for second best. What in her right mind would think that?

"Looks like the runt of the litter really doesn't have a talent." The smartest, the prettiest, and the strongest entered her room.

"And I thought she'd actually do us proud. What would make me think that?"

"Little baby's crying for her mommy. Boo hoo hoo."

"Knock it off." Bonnie begged.

"No. You fail the Rockwaller's, you pay for the crime."

"Is she even a Rockwaller?"

"Maybe she should jump off a cliff somewhere and die." Brittney remained silent.

"She can't even finish the race of life."

"Good waste of flesh if you ask me."

"Leave me alone, you cow pies!" The girls gasped.

"I'm tired of you telling me I can't do it. I can and I will find my talent!"

"Fine! Go off on a wild goose chase! You'll never find your talent!" The smartest and the prettiest left the room. The strongest stayed.

"You want to mock me, too?" Bonnie was too sick of the world even to recognize comfort.

"No. I just want to remind you what Dad always says. "Sometimes the most beautiful flowers bloom last." I know what your talent is, but you have to find out for yourself." With that, Brittney left.

"What is my talent?" Bonnie asked herself. She rummaged through her nightstand drawer, looking for her book of poetry. She found it with a note attached to it. Bonnie could tell by the fast and sloppy handwriting that it was Brittney's.

"I hope you don't mind, I sent it to a publisher. It should be in bookstores by May." Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. Was this her talent? Writing poetry?

Bonnie had never reread any of her poems, but she started to. She couldn't believe it. This was beautiful! Bonnie fell asleep that night, knowing she had something no one else could ever have. Bonnie had found her talent.

**THE END**

&&&&&

I hope you like it, review please.


End file.
